In recent years, electronic apparatuses are becoming more and more widespread. The increase in power consumption of electronic apparatuses is recognized as one of the causes for a social problem called global warming, or the like. Also, the increase of the power consumption leads to a need for cooling of electronic apparatuses, and therefore, a large cooling fin or cooling fan or the like is required, resulting in larger-size electronic apparatuses. In view of such social background, there is an increasing demand for electronic apparatuses having lower power consumption. To meet the demand, power consumption of a power supply circuit which is a basic part of an electronic apparatus, an actuator which is used to achieve a main function of an electronic apparatus, and the like, is expected to be reduced in all modes, such as standby mode, operation mode and the like.
In order to reduce the power consumption of electronic apparatuses, it is necessary to reduce the power consumption of, particularly, the power conversion circuit and the like. As a technique of reducing the power consumption of the power conversion circuit, it is known that a metal oxide film semiconductor FET (MOSFET) and an insulating gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) are separately used for respective different voltages used therein. A technique is also known in which a loss during switching is reduced by applying zero-voltage switching (ZVS) or zero-current switching (ZCS) to a switching circuit (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-261059    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-295671